Universal
by LeonaDevilshire
Summary: Toshiro is now in a completely different universe with a stranger who he knows nothing about except her name, Genesis Unohana. Now they must find the guild Fairy tail who Genesis is well acquainted with. But what will he do in such a world?
1. Chapter 1

"shhh! He's waking up!"

"What? where am I?"

"Hey don't move! You-"

"Ow!"

"Told ya."

"Sorry but who are you?"

"Questions later get some rest. We will have to move soon."

Who is this boy? I haven't seen him before… He is quite handsome though. What's with this sword? Could he be? No that's insane. But what if… I should get some rest. I walk to the other side of the cave, curl up, and sleep.

"ake. up!" A voice calls

"Wake up!" I hear it clearly now.

"Huh what?" Hey girl where are we? The cave is different."

"WHAT!" I yell and run outside.

"What's wrong?"

"No, no. no! This can't be happening!" I screech and kick the wall.

"What is going on? Why are you upset?"

"We can find the guild. I am home. But what about…" I trail off staring at him. "What's your name?" I ask.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya. Why?"

My hand quickly moves to my mouth as if I say anything else Everything would die.

"I-I'm Genesis. Genesis Unohana."

His eye's widen.

"Then why-"

"Get down!" I hit him and cause him to fall.

"Screech Hibiki!" My zanpakutou releases and attacks the giant creature that was about to kill Toshiro.

"Me and my mother do not belong to your world. We belong here. Welcome to Fiore."


	2. Chapter 2

"Fiore?"

"Yes did I not just tell you that? Now we need to get to my friends and ask if they know how to get you home. Quickly now follow me." I say grabbing him by his wrist and drag him through the forest. he is tripping over everything in his path.

"Slow down and let go so I can properly walk!" He yells at me.

"Ha sorry here." I let go of him and stop walking.

"Jeez can we just walk?"

"Um ya sorry I forgot." I giggle resulting in him rolling his eyes at me.

We continue walking in silence. I guess that today, I feel more alone than ever. When I first came here what happened was that me and mom were on a picnic with my father. I heard a strange noise and told my parents I was going to walk around. I ended up falling down into a hole and blacked out. When I woke up I wasn't in the soul society. I was here. I was so, afraid. I was crying and callig for my mom and dad. When gramps found me, I told him and he wasn't surprised. He told me about where I was and when he asked me for my name, I wasn't afraid to speak. He was surprised at my name and he told me that my dad used to be apart of his guild, and that he had been missing for a while. At that moment I felt a hand on my shoulder, my dad had come for me. He laughed and said "Come on, Momma is worrying!" Gramps then asked me a question. He asked me if I wanted to stay with him and pass between the two on the first saturday of every month. My dad begged me to say no, that is was too riskey. I reluctantly agreed to gramps though. I felt at home here. Like I finally belonged. My dad was sad but said okay and left. I didn't realize it then, But I made a mistake, because of my ignorance… My dad died. I never returned to the seireitei after that. I couldn't bare the thought of seeing my mother again after that. So I kinda lied to Toshiro, mom doesn't belong here. She never would. I shake my head, It's not time to be guilt tripping myself. I need to get Toshiro home, but I can't take him. It's to risky that she would find out.

"Toshiro."

"Geez what now?"

"How badly do you want to go back."

"I belong there. It would be wrong to stay here."

"Oh." I say kinda choking up.

"What?"

"It's nothing. But tell my mother I miss her and I am sorry okay?"

"Wait but-"

"Just do it!"

"Can't you do that yourself! She needs to see you!"

"Give me one reason why she needs to see my wretched self."

"What mother wouldn't want to see their daughter?"

"One that doesn't know her daughter is a murderer."

"Wait what?" He says surprised.

"Didn't you hear me? I am a murderer!"

I speed up because he can't see me cry.

"Hurry up!"

I hear no response. I whip around and see him on the ground and Natsu above him.

"Natsu no!" I say running towards them. "Don't he is with me!" I grab Natsu's arms and hold him down until he calms down. "Toshiro grab my arm and when I let go of him, I will take you home." He does as I say and I let go.

"Open, spirit portal!"

I open the portal and drag him through it.

"You could have taken me home all along!"

"Yes I could, and it looks like mom is gonna see me."

"Why where does this lead to?"

"Her office."

"But why."

"I used to visit her, before I killed my father."

"How did you kill him."

"When I came last, I found a hollow. I couldn't protect myself, My dad stepped in and fought it. It killed him.

"Then you didn't kill him."

"If I hadn't gone so early, he would have been alive."

"You don't know that. Hollows are unpredictable."

"I know this. We are here Toshiro."


End file.
